up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Hinsdale
Spoiler's Ahead!!! "I'm a bastard. And the worst part is? I'm from the queens side. I was a criminal from the moment I was born, and the king sure as hell treated me like I was one. Alex was his pride and joy and I was the parasite who he would kill if it wouldn't look bad for him. So I did the one thing I could do, the one thing I was born for. Crime. He treated me like a criminal so I became one." - Daniel about his childhood and his family About Daniel Hinsdale is a recurring character on Above the Sky. He is the son of Millicent Belmont and Joseph Holloway; the friend of Charlotte Walker; and the half-brother of Alexander Belmont and Skylar Woods. Early Life Daniel was born on Earth, December 3rd, 2497 to Millicent Brentwood and Joseph Holloway. As the queens son but not the kings son, this made him a bastard. He always felt lonely and like his family didn't love him because he was a mistake. The king was awful to him because he wasn't his son. Daniel was always jealous of his brother since he got the love and respect from their family and the people while Daniel did not. He did love his brother and never gave into the jealousy while they continued to be real brothers. Daniel never knew his father Throughout the series Season One Personality He is quite sarcastic and cocky but he can be very helpful. He often only helps when there's something in it for him or he will be paid back but sometimes he shows his compassionate nature when he helps the rebels with no price. He has a soft spot for Charlie, knowing what it feels like to grow up in the shadow of another sibling who will be ruler of their planet one day. He often helps her without anything in return. Physical Appearance Daniel is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He starts out the series clean shaven but as it goes on. He develops a stubble. He is slim with a muscular build. Relationships Alexander Belmont Daniel was born two years before Alex but Alex was always groomed to be king as Daniel was not the son of King Terrin, but only the son of Queen Millicent. Terrin always treated Daniel awful but Alex never noticed. Even as half-brothers, Alex loved his older brother dearly and didn't understand why Daniel wouldn't be king until Alex was older. Daniel was always extremely jealous of Alex because he got love and respect and he would be king, while Alex was jealous of Daniel because Daniel got to be free and he could travel and not be obligated to be all perfect and kingly his whole life. Daniel hid his jealousy as they grew up behind his love for his little brother. The two played and hung out like normal brothers despite the jealousy. Alex was heartbroken when Daniel left to be a criminal and he hadn't seen him since he left. Charlotte Walker Daniel and Charlie met a couple months before the beginning of the series. She needed help after Clara took over Aestrodin, and he was the only one to help her. He said it was because she was a pretty girl in a bar but they grew close like siblings. He has shown he'll do anything for her and he cares for her deeply. While in the past, he has made sure each of his favours were paid back, with Charlie, he never asks for anything in return. Skylar Woods "You didn't get a dad because I was born. The king killed him because my mom had me." Sky and Daniel are half-siblings but they don't discover this until much later. Neither of them knew their father as he left before both of them were born. Daniels mother was the queen so it was illegal for Daniel to be born, and he left Sky to save the world, but was killed before he could finish. Daniel feels guilty for Joseph's death as he believes the king killed him because Daniel was born, but Sky doesn't blame him for being born. Other Relationships Daniel and Jeremy (allies) Daniel and Luke (allies) Name Biblical Meaning: The name Daniel is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Daniel is:Judgment of God; God my judge. American Meaning: The name Daniel is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Daniel is:Judgment of God; God my judge. Hebrew Meaning: The name Daniel is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Daniel is: God is my Judge. The biblical prophet and writer of Book of Daniel was a teenager when taken to Babylon after the destruction of Jerusalem in 607 BC. He survived two death sentences: (a lions' den and a fiery furnace.); Frontiersman Daniel Boone. Irish Meaning: The name Daniel is an Irish baby name. In Irish the meaning of the name Daniel is: Attractive. A translation of the Gaelic name Domhnall. Welsh Meaning: The name Daniel is a Welsh baby name. In Welsh the meaning of the name Daniel is: Attractive. A translation of the Welsh name Deiniol. Trivia Daniel was born on December 3rd, so he is a Sagittarius. Daniel originally helped Charlie because she was pretty but grew to love her like a sister. Behind the Scenes Appearances Pilot Space Bar Chargoth Nation Rebellion Quotes Category:Characters